1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nozzles for rocket motors and more particularly to the structural design having the shortest possible length to deliver maximum thrust and to the capability of withstanding exposure to motor chamber and exhaust environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inserts in annular nozzles is not new, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,200,585, 3,187,502 and 3,157,026, but these insets have not been designed with relation to the insulation of the shell of the nozzle with regard to heat, nor have they been of a plurality of materials. The need for an annular nozzle contoured by the insertion of inserts selected for their inherent values relating to heat insulation, and resistance to erosion is shown by the failure of many of this type of nozzle when put into actual practice.